Dark Hours
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When Vanitas gets a new girl friend, he finds out she's not what she seems. What happens when she reviles that her father is out to rule the world and will stop at nothing to see him, his brother and his friends dead, and she's the tool to do it?
1. Chapter 1 Life's A Bitch

**Dark Hours**

**Vanitas's POV**

Chapter One: Life's a Bitch

I sighed as I walked into my huge abandoned house and through my shit off to the side and collapsed on the couch. As I stared up at the ceiling I undid my tie and threw that off to the side somewhere. I really hated school and I hated my life. At least my twin brother had it easier than I did. As I looked up I thought about the past.

My parents got separated when Sora and I were two. I suppose my mother had every right in the world to leave. My father was an abusive asshole who always treated her like shit. The night she ran she was able to grab Sora, but my father caught a hold of me before she could take me with. Sora had a pretty good life until about a year ago when our mom passed away, now he live in an apartment with some friends of his on the good side of town.

As for me, I grew up in the shitty part of town where people get murdered and rapped every day and was abused for most of my life. Lucky my father passed away six months ago and now I'm by myself. The only thing that really gets me by is my twin...and a certain girl.

I must have dozed off while I thought about my past because when the doorbell rang I was groggier than hell. When I opened the door a girl with an angel face smiled at me. She was roughly around five-four with mid back length black hair and violet eyes. She was very skinny and she had D-cup size breasts. "Miss Nightingale?" I asked confused. I forgot to mention, the certain girl I liked...was my science teacher.

"Hey Vanitas, sorry for dropping in like this. My date went bad and I didn't really know where to go." she smiled apologetically at me.

"Sure, come on in Miss Nightingale." I said stepping to the side.

"Please Vanitas, call me Lidia." She told me as she walked in

I just shrugged. "Okay then." I said as I shut the door behind me.

When I turned around she was looking around in awe. I forgot to mention, she looked way to young to be a teacher. "You live here by yourself?"

"Yeah I do. Are you hungry?" I asked. Might as well offer the girl some food since I'm heading that way anyway.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" she chided as she made her way to the couch.

I didn't respond, just went into the kitchen and made up some quick pasta as she made herself comfortable. I was confused as to why she would show up at my house. Yes I felt sorry that her date didn't go well and I liked her. But honestly what was I to her? I was just her student.

As I was serving up the food I heard my front door break open and Lidia scream. I quickly ran to the living room to see a man around his mid thirties, wearing torn clothes and he looked like he hadn't showered in weeks walking toward her. I quickly let anger flow through me and I charged at him knocking him to the ground and strangling him. "Get out of my house." I threatened, darkness and anger trickling through my voice. He started to shake under me and I knew he saw my eyes shift from a blueish color to yellow.

"Just let me go, I don't want to die!" he pleaded. I let him up and he ran out the door crying.

I sighed and turned around to face Lidia. She jumped and I knew that she saw what I really was because my eyes weren't shifted back all the way. "What are you?" she asked

I bit my lip hard and looked down, "I don't fucking know anymore. My dad used his as his guinea pig for his god damn experiments and he changed me into a monster."

She looked at me like she understood, "So you killed your father?" she smiled.

"Yes, Xehanort...my father. I killed him after one of the experiments. I gained a new power and lost control." I trembled as I remember the blood splattering all over the room. It was a terrifying but wonderful moment all in itself.

"Do you mind if I tell you my little secret." she smiled a playful but serious smile.

I just stared at her confused "Umm...okay."

"What you see right now is only a disguise, this isn't the real me." she looked shy and in a flash of light her figure changed. Her boy form was still the same but up and down her arms she had purple glowing tattoos up and down her arms and her hair was slightly below the shoulders and the most interesting shade of purple. "This is the real me. Just like you, my father ran experiments on me to turn me into the perfect weapon. And I'm supposed to kill you and your friends."

"Kill us?" I said surprised. I guess that's why she came over.

"That's what he told me." she held up her and on her fingertips a picture of me, Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas showed up. "you all have powers he fears."

"So are you gonna kill me now?" I asked pissed and ready to fight.

She shook her head as she changed back into the Lidia I knew. "No, the funny thing is I think I like you Vanitas."

I blushed and took a step back, "You like me?" that was shocking.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, I'm only seventeen." she stuck her tongue out at me and walked closer to me. "Hold still." she told me and I could do nothing but that. Then she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me and I was frozen. When she broke away she smiled at me. "can I show you one of my powers?" she asked

"Sure why not." I told her, not like this day could get any weirder.

She backed up and in an instant the whole room was covered in blood, and Lidia was all bloody and dead. I jumped back into the wall and the illusion faded. "Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at her.

"Not a problem." she smiled as she started heading for the door. "hey you're brother's outside. Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." and after that she flew off, literally flew.

I walked to the door and she was right, Sora was on the sidewalk walking home from his classes for the say, and right behind him was a raccoon with glowing red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Terrified

Chapter 2: Terrified

**Kairi's POV **

"I'm Home." Sora called out when he got home from his classes.

I walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him, "it's about time you got home. Did you get in trouble?" I teased

He shook his head, "Me, get in trouble? What world do you live in?"

Before he shut the door behind him I saw a raccoon with glowing red eyes looking at me. I slightly jumped back as Sora shut the door. "I don't know, a really weird one." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Where are Namine and Roxas?" he asked when he got his shoes off and threw his bag off to the side.

"I sent them to the store to pick some things up. They're taking their time though." I sighed.

"Maybe they stopped somewhere to fuck." Sora teased.

I just bursted out laughing. It was nice being able to live with my friends, but it's also sad at the same time. We live together because our parents our dead. My parents died in a building collapse when I was really little so my grandma raised me most of my life. She died three years ago in her sleep, I guess she just was really old.

Sora's story is a little more interesting than mine I suppose. His parents separated when he was really young. His mom was able to get him in the middle of the night but his brother couldn't get away. His mom was killed just last year in a real bad car accident and his dad was murdered, not like he cared about his dad. Even his brother looked pleased that their dad was dead.

Namine's parents deaths were tragic though. I knew her parents well because she's my cousin. They were the perfect family and you wouldn't think something could go wrong, but one day her parents went out to run some errands and the place they were at got robbed. Her parents tried to be heroes, but only got shot.

Roxas never told us much about his family. All we know is that his dad died from the flu when he was thirteen and his mom died two years ago in a plane crash while going on a business trip. He never told us what they were like or anything, they're a complete mystery.

"We're back!" I heard Namine call through the sound of an opening door and grocery bags.

"Sorry we're late..." Roxas said as he walked in and set a couple plastic bags on the counter. "We couldn't find some of the things you were looking for so we had to look around a while."

"Bullshit." I heard Sora cough in the living room.

Namine walked in and brought her share of bags with her. "There was this strange raccoon outside, but I think we scared it off." she explained.

I smiled at her as I finished making us food. "yeah I saw it earlier, it was creeping me out."

"I think Fido needs to go out." Roxas said as he saw my dog scratching at the door and whining.

"Then let him out." I simply stated. Roxas shrugged and let Fido out.

The night went well and we all talked and laughed. As I was getting ready for bed, Fido started barking out the door. I smiled, walked over to the door and let him out. In the moonlight I could see him messing around with some creature that kind of looked like a raccoon. When Fido's paw touched the raccoon he turned into a man and ripped his head off.

I gasped in horror as blood flooded the ground and he threw the head off in the distance. Then he looked at me in the window and smiled as he started heading for the front door. I screamed in horror and ran up the stairs. I was greeted by all my friends looking at me strangely.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked holding onto my shoulder.

I broke down crying in fear, "There was this raccoon outside that turned into a man and he killed Fido and now he's trying to break into our house."

"That's absurd." Roxas said wanting not to believe it.

Just then we heard the door break down. Namine screamed at the top of her lungs and we all ran into Sora's room and locked ourselves in.

"we're dead, we're dead, we're dead." Namine kept saying to herself.

"We're going to be fine!" Sora yelled as he slid the dresser in front of the door. We all watched the door as we heard footsteps come up the stairs.

I stopped breathing when the footsteps stopped in front of the door. Seconds later the door was blown up and he walked in. "Why hello there." he grinned evilly at us. He had shoulder length silver hair and red eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roxas screamed.

"My name simply is Richard, Richard Nightingale."

"Nightingale?" Namine mumbled under her breath.

"Miss Nightingale's father?" Roxas asked himself.

As he walked toward us, Vanitas busted through the window and took a defensive stance in front of us. "Leave them alone!" he yelled.

Richard smiled at him. "I know you."

"Like I give a fuck if you know me!" Vanitas shouted as he charged. All of a sudden Vanitas was lifted in the air.

"You think you can stop me? If you thought Lidia was powerful, you haven't seen anything." A second later the room was filled with Vanitas's screams and blood started flying out of him. After a few minutes Vanitas collapsed to the ground unconscious and Richard looked at me.

"Close your eyes!" I yelled and everyone did at the same time. I could feel pressure stabbing my body but it didn't hurt. "Go away!" I screamed and in a burst of energy the window shattered and the pressure stopped, when I looked around he was gone.

"What was that?" I asked confused. Everyone opened their eyes and Vanitas woke up.

"You guys have powers." Vanitas mumbled as he staggered up. "I need to talk to Lidia tomorrow." he said as he jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are We?

Chapter 3: Who are we?

**Vanitas's POV**

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. I watched the seconds go by until school would let up as Lidia explained out homework assignment for the day. It was annoying waiting for the bell, I could have sworn those were the longest 5 minutes of my life.

Finally the bell went off with a loud ring. I sat in my desk and watched as all the students ran out the door towards freedom. When I was certain everyone had left I walked up towards Lidia's desk where she playfully adjusted her fake emo-style glasses.

"Do you like my glasses? They make me seem more...like a teacher." She said in a sexy seductive tone.

I quickly took the glasses off her face and slammed them on the desk. "Lidia, we need to talk." I said trying to stay calm, it wasn't her I was mad at.

"Vanitas, what's wrong?" She asked and then she saw one of the gashes on my arm. "Oh Vanny..." she sighed as she reached out to me.

Out of reflex I reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. She gasped out in pain and looked terrified. Why was I lashing out on her? I let go of her wrist and turned away. "Sorry." I said.

Just then I felt her warm arms around me as her breath gently hit my neck. "It's okay Vanitas, and I know why your here." She said as she started walking away.

"You do?" I asked, this chick was getting weirder and weirder every time I got close to her.

"Yep, now come with me. We have to go to my house, then we'll go see your brother." She said as she grabbed her purse – or at least I think it was a purse, I have no fucking idea anymore – and then we left to go to her house.

She had a small apartment on the good side of town, and it was very...cozy. "So this is where all the teachers live." I pointed out in a teasing tone as she punched me. I just laughed.

"You're such a jerk." she grumbled to herself as she disappeared behind a corner.

"Well that was fast." I snorted as she came back a minute later, fully changed.

She smiled at me, "Thank you captain obvious, can we go now?" she asked as she put her shoes on. I just took my hands and pointed her to the door.

It didn't take long for us to get to my brother's house. When we got there, Lidia just charged in without knocking. "You know, you're supposed to knock on these things." I said placing my hand on the door.

She looked at me and said, "Since when do you care? You're evil."

I just rolled my eyes at her, "I said I had a bad childhood, doesn't mean I wasn't taught any manners."

She sighed and walked over next to me and knocked on the door. Roxas and Namine came down the stairs with ice-cream and textbooks in hand. "I don't see the point of knocking, you're already inside." Roxas said shaking his head. Namine just giggled. After that, they just walked into the living room and started studying.

Kairi walked in from the backyard a few minutes later, hands and knees covered in blood. She gasped when she saw us. "Hey you two, Sora should be back in a few minutes." She told us as she headed upstairs, my guess would be to wash up.

Lidia's eyes followed her up the stairs as she tried to figure out what Kairi was doing. "Your dad killed her dog last night, she went outside to bury it and clean up the blood." Namine told her as her pencil scribbled across the page.

"I see." was all Lidia said.

It was quiet for a few minutes as we waited for Sora to get home. After a while I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around to see my twin sorrowfully smile at me as he walked inside and ran up the stairs.

Kairi finally came back downstairs then, fully showered and changed. "He'll be down in a few minutes, he just has to drop his stuff off." she told us as she opened up the fridge and pulled out a Mt. Dew.

"I need all of you actually." Lidia said and I could feel Roxas and Namine gaze at us from the living room.

Luckily Sora came back downstairs then. "Need us for what?" he asked

Lidia smiled at him, "I'm going to awaken your guys' powers that way if my dad attacks you again, you can destroy him."

Sora scoffed a little, "Destroy him? He turned Vanitas into a bloody pulp last night. you think we can destroy him?"

"He charged in on his own without thinking. If you guys would have helped him, you would have succeeded." Lidia simply replied. "Now, what's the biggest room in the house?"

"The living room." I pointed out, at least I've been here enough to know that.

As we made our way to the living room, Roxas and Namine pushed the coffee table out of the way. "Okay, you four stand in a line right in front of me. Vanny...you go stand somewhere over there." she told me as she waved her hand toward the doorway. Once I got there she turned to the others. "This may hurt just a little bit." she told them as her hands started glowing a lavender color. Before anyone could do something, she flicked her hands at them and the lavender light surrounded them and lifted off the ground.

The room filled with screams as if they were being electrocuted and the purple light filled with different colors, probably everyone's own aura. Roxas started glowing a gentle blue and Namine was more of a white. Sora's aura was a deep red and Kairi's...was a mix of colors. After a moment something Changed and Lidia was slammed against the wall, her true self relieved. As the light released the others, they all hit the ground hard.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, rubbing his head.

Lidia pushed herself off the wall and dusted herself off. "It seems like Kairi's powers have more of a kick than I thought, I suppose it was a bad idea to try and awaken them when they were starting to do that themselves."

Kairi stood up as if nothing happened, "So I have more than one power." she pointed out.

"Yes, it would seem that way. Everyone had a one solid color aura, yours had many colors." Lidia told her as she pulled up her disguise again.

"Why didn't Vanitas have to stand with us." Namine asked as Roxas helped her up.

"Because his powers are already there thanks to the experiments his father did on him when he was younger." Lidia told them.

All as looked at me strangely. Great, as if I wasn't a fucking freak already. As I looked into my brothers eyes, I could see sympathy. At least he cared.

As I turned to look at Lidia, a sword flew through the wall and impaled her through the stomach, causing a river of blood to flow out of her.

"Lidia!" I called out as I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well now daughter, did you really think you could stop me." A man asked as he walked into the room.

Lidia's breath came out in short labored pants as she looked at him, "Yes, I can stop you." she said as she pushed herself up and pulled the sword completely through her. Once it was out the wound closed itself. "Your already too late, they have been awakened." she laughed as she looked into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Face Off

Chapter 4: Face off

Richard laughed as Lidia stared into his eyes. "Your so stupid my child. You really think you and these people who don't know how to use their powers will stop me?"

Lidia was silent as her true form was revealed to the world. "I know we can stop you. You have to be stopped!" She shouted as purple light flew from her hand out to her father.

He jumped over it and laughed at her attempt to hit him. "I'll help you." I told her running to her side.

Her father just smiled at us. "Two fucking idiots who are so willing to throw their lives away. It's pathetic really." he sneered.

"Fuck off." I said as I let the anger surge through me. In half a second I was on the move, darkness and power consuming me. In a matter of seconds I flew through the air and punched him in the face, causing a loud crunch sound as he flew back with me. I jumped off of him once we both hit the ground. Blood was gushing out of his nose and he was laughing.

"Vanitas." Lidia said as she took my side. Before she could do anything else there was a burst of energy and we were both thrown backwards, hitting the wall hard as everyone looked horrified. Lidia quickly jumped to her feet as I sat up and brushed my hand on the back of my head which was now all bloody. "C'mon we can't let him win!" she yelled as she took my free hand and pulled me up.

"What about us?" Sora asked as he and his friends came to our aid.

"Nothing for now." I told him as I let the darkness flow through me and heal my wounds.

"But..." Roxas started to protest but I used my powers to push them back and away from the battle.

"I said no." I growled as I charged at Richard, who was back on his feet. Lidia was way ahead of me and almost directly hit him in the stomach but was stopped at the last second.

There was a loud snapping sound as he broke her wrist and the purple light from her hand faded. She screamed out in pain as her father smirked. "You really think you can stop me? I brought you into this world, I can take you out."

"Then why even create me?" She snapped as she staggered back.

"Your birth was out of my hands, but when you got older I saw that you had potential. You were very strong Lidia, but you didn't complete the purpose I had given you. All of them are still alive." he said waving his hand towards Sora and the others. "Therefore, you are of no use to me anymore."

Within an instant Lidia was screaming in pain as blood began to run down her body. There was no way I was going to let her die, so I quickly jumped up and used a dark fire on him that sent him flying back. Once he hit the floor the screaming stopped and Lidia was fully healed once more. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thank you Vanitas." She smiled.

"Boy, you are beginning to be a real big pain in my ass." Richard growled as he got up.

Just like always I had to make some stuck up comeback. "And what are you going to do about it?" In seconds I was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall hard.

"Did you forget who your dealing with?" He growled as I collapsed onto the floor. I stumbled to get up as he walked towards me. "I recognize you from somewhere." he smiled. "You're that boy who killed his own father. You're a heartless, coldblooded killer. No wonder your aura and powers are dark." he laughed.

Lidia looked worried when her eyes met mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a big flash of red as a fireball hit Richard in the back. I looked over to see Sora standing in the corner with his hand extended. "Sora, what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled as his attention turned to my brother. Before he could have a chance to attack, Lidia summoned a knife into her hand and through it at her father's back. He cried out in pain as the knife slid in and blood started to run down his back. He pulled the knife out of his back and turned to us angrily as he threw the knife. I reached out to catch it, but unfortunately missed and the knife flew through my wrist completely and pinned it to the wall. I bit my bottom lip as I watched the blood drip from my wrist onto the floor. I looked up to see him walking towards me, only to be blinded by a white light.

In the confusion of blindness, I felt the knife get quickly removed from my wrist and all my wounds getting healed. I smiled as I realized that it was Roxas and Namine doing all this. Once the light was lifted of me I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Richard while he was still confused, only to be thrown back against the wall.

He smiled evilly as he turned towards Lidia. "I've got something for you to do to redeem yourself little girl." he told her as he pulled out the knife and changed it into a spear. "Kill them now and I'll let you live. If you don't, I'll kill you."

Lidia looked terrified as she held out her hand to catch the spear as it was thrown at her then she turned to me. "Kill me." I told her sternly.

She shook her head and back up a little. "No, I don't want to kill you or your family." she whispered.

"And I don't want to watch you die!" I snapped, causing her to jump. She looked away for a moment, then looked back at me with a strange look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Vanitas." She said as she lifted the spear up over my chest. I though she was really going to do it, but at the last second she turned around and threw the spear at her father. He quickly used his powers to catch it, then he turned it on me and it flew right through my chest, pinning me to the wall.

I looked down horrified as I saw the spear sticking out of my chest and blood gushing out and onto the floor. The room began to spin and I heard muffled screams as everyone came running towards me. Lidia was knelt down next to me. Her hand was placed on my shoulder and she was talking to me, but I couldn't feel her and her voice was muffled. My vision blurred and everything started to get dark.

The last thing I heard when I closed my eyes was Lidia's father say, "Now he doesn't have to watch you die."


	5. Chapter 5 One Last Shot

Chapter 5: One Last Shot

**Kairi's POV**

Vanitas was dead. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't want to believe he could really be gone, but the lifeless body and the blood pooling on the floor told the whole story. He was gone and we had to deal with this crazy psychopath by ourselves. Everything inside of me went numb at that moment, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. Hell I wasn't sure if I was breathing anymore. I was scared of who stood in front of us. How could I take care of that if he killed Vanitas with ease when he was the strongest person I knew?

"Kairi. Kairi snap out of it" I heard a distant voice call out to me.

"Huh?" I said shaking my head. I looked over to see Lidia's violet eyes on me.

"I need you to focus Kairi. This is a serious battle and I'm going to need all your help to win it." she told me.

I nodded and looked at all my friends. "What can we do?" I asked.

She looked deeply into my eyes before she said, "You all have your own special powers now that can help me win."

"How though, how are you going to win this?!" I yelled.

She smiled before turning away, "I know a move that requires all your powers, but it will kill me and him."

I covered my mouth and looked at her shocked, "But I don't want you to die."

"Kairi, I don't have a reason to really live anymore. My purpose was to destroy you guys, but then I found my real meaning in Vanitas, but he's dead now. Tell me what there's really left to live for. I would rather die protecting you guys then live a life of regret." She smiled at me gently.

I just nodded at her. "Okay, what should we do?"

She smiled as she dug her fingernails into her skin and started cutting her tattoos. "I need Namine to blind him, then I need Sora to burn him as a distraction. Roxas will be there for support if anyone gets hurt, and Kairi...I'm going to need you to complete my power."

"How the hell is she supposed to know what to do?" Sora asked confused.

"She'll know." She smiled as she walked over to Vanitas. Richard went after her but quickly stopped in his tracks as Namine blinded him. Lidia knelt down in front of Vanitas's lifeless body and kissed him roughly on the lips before getting up and turning toward her dad.

I turned to look at Sora who's hands were glowing red as he summoned fire and hurled it at Richard who was still in a daze. He flew back a few feet as Lidia started walking his way, tattoos and blood glowing crimson red. Once she was in reach she grabbed onto him and looked at me, all of a sudden a beam of light burst from my hand and shot Lidia. Her body went limp as red light left her body and entered Richards.

Within seconds the room filled with his pain-filled screams as he held his head and collapsed to the ground. We all watched in horror and grouped closer together as blood started gushing out his mouth, nose and ears. Seconds later his head exploded and blood splattered all over the room, some of it hitting us. None of us moved for a while but just looked at the dead bodies. After what seemed like forever I finally forced myself to walk over to Lidia, hoping that she found a way back to her body and everything was okay. But she was dead, so was Richard and Vanitas.

I jumped and turned around when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Sora was standing behind me, followed by Roxas and Namine. "C'mon lets get this place cleaned up." Sora calmly said to me as he held his hand out for me. I smiled at him a little as I took it and he pulled me to my feet. Namine gave me a quick hug before we went to the closet to get a mop.

"So they're really gone huh?" Namine asked as we stared at the dirt patches under the tree where we buried Lidia and Vanitas.

"So it would seem." Sora answered looking at the homemade graves with his hands in his pockets. I'm surprised he was handling this so well considering the last of his family had died.

"It's just too bad that they had to die. I'm really going to miss them." I said in a melancholy tone.

Roxas took a step forward before saying, "It doesn't have to be forever you know. Lidia gave us these powers, maybe we can use them to bring them back." he smiled.

We all looked up and smiled at him, at least we had a little hope to hold onto. "That's a great idea Roxas." Sora said before pulling him into a hug. Namine and I just smiled at each other as the wind picked up and blew stray lilac pedals into the air.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the real crappy ending _ I still have writers block and it was hard for me to get this onto paper. I really would have liked the ending to be cooler than what it was but oh well. When I first started this story I already planned on it just being a five chapter story, that's why every thing happened so fast. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone out there who actually read this story to the end and reviewed it. Hopefully you all liked it_


End file.
